Lovespell
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: Nita’s got feelings for Kit, but she just can’t figure out how he feels back! She’s so obsessed, and so desperate to know—she’s even willing to seek the aid of her worst enemy. But as with all Lone Power’s deals, this comes with a price. Will Nita pay?
1. Chapter 1

Lovespell

A/N: This is my first YW story, and I haven't read the series in a while, so please be kind. It's set between Wizards at War and A Wizard of Mars, however Roshaun has been found again. I will post a story later on my take on what happened to him after the Battle, once I get LS done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All character © Diane Duane. That's all there is to it.

Chapter One: Nita's Hidden Feelings

**BOOM!** The being created by the Lone Power combusted with the effects of the young wizard's blaster spell. From far away, the LP roared in anguish. For Juanita Callahan, it was a job well done.

The auburn-haired girl rested her hands on her knees, panting. It had been a tough assignment, and even the most minor wizardry made the caster a bit winded. This mission had left Nita exhausted.

Gasping, the wizard raised herself to her full height, realizing she had to get out of there soon before LP had another chance to get at her. Although she'd completed the mission Tom and Carl, her neighborhood's local Seniors, had suggested she attempt, the Power didn't tend to play by the rules stated in the manual carried around by every practicing wizard.

_Speaking of the manual…I better get home and check if I have a message from Kit. _If the imminent threat of the Lone Power wasn't enough to shake Nita out of her exhaustion, the thought of her wizardry partner, Christopher "Kit" Rodriguez was. Nita had liked Kit for what seemed to be ages, but she could never get even the slightest clue about how he felt about her.

Fingering the silver charm bracelet that was actually a spell-storing matrix (and the device that had kept her from totally knocking herself out using that blaster charm,) Nita's hands found a silver disk engraved with the code GC25. Muttering a few words in the Speech used by wizards to cast their spells, Nita disappeared from the Lone Power's world with a slight pop.

All was fairly quiet at Platform 25 of Grand Central Station in New York City, New York. It was Sunday, after all. Few people needed to use the train. This fact was convenient for Nita—for she knew something most people didn't. Platform 25 of Grand Central was actually a gate used by wizards for the kind of long-distance transport not easily accomplished by a simple spell. So when the teenager suddenly appeared and landed ungracefully on the railroad track below, she didn't have to worry about a train squishing her flat within the next few minutes.

A slim black cat slunk around the corner and eyed Nita suspiciously. "Can it, Rhiow. I was on a mission," she shot before the annoying feline who ran the Grand Central gate. Rhiow just yawned and glared sullenly at Nita with her huge green eyes. The wizard gave a friendly glare back before hurrying onward to her home.

A quick transport spell later, and Nita was in the backyard of a large yellow house. Seeing a pair of silhouettes on the window of her sister's room, the girl realized now would not be a good time to disturb her sister. Ever since she'd rescued her alien boyfriend Roshaun from Lone Power's grasp, Dairine Callahan, the two had spent almost every minute together. It irked Nita that thirteen-year-old Dairine would have a boyfriend when her sixteen-year old sister (A/N: I forgot the real difference in their ages. Can anyone remind me?) was just longing after a guy…but, no time to dwell on that.

Plunking herself down under her buddy Liused the rowan tree, Nita grasped hold of the imaginary "zipper" floating in the space-time in front of her. Opening the personal claudication she kept with her at all times, the teenage wiz pulled out a dirty red book entitled "So You Want to Be a Wizard".

It was Nita's wizarding manual, which contained not only a directory of all the wizards in the worlds, information on almost every aspect of wizardry, and a Speech dictionary, but also the wizardly version of IM. At the back of the book was a blank page where wizards unable to thought-speak could contact each other quickly.

Nita and her partner/crush Kit had been able to thought-speak once—but no longer. Kit had become so much more detached and stoic since starting high school, and had started blocking all but his surface thoughts. Now Nita couldn't even read his opinion on the weather, let alone talk to him about it.

_:No new messages: _the manual page read. Nita groaned, upset. A while ago, she'd been certain that the male wizard's feelings matched her own—but now he was becoming so _distant. _Sure, he still liked her as a friend—but it hurt. And she couldn't tell him. She was hideously nervous.

"Kit hasn't messaged you declaring his undying affection yet?" a light, teasing voice wanted to know. Nita quickly snapped her manual shut and looked up, to see the tall, weedy frame of her redheaded wizard sister, Dairine Callahan.

"I am thinking this boy infuriates you to no end," said another voice, smooth and cultured. Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuve am…….whatever…….King of the planet Wellakh, Guarantor of the Sun, accomplished wizard and boyfriend to her sister, stood next to Dairine, one hand lightly on her shoulder. "More than me, I should think,"

Nita laughed—a fake, hollow sound—at her friend. "Geez, Ro, no kid could ever annoy me more than you!"

The king laughed too, the ethereal light that had surrounded him since his rescue shimmering at the sound. "Good, good. That is the Nita I know! Cynical, obsessed…"

"I am NOT obsessed! I don't even like Kit!" she lied, knowing it was futile. Dari and Ro both knew, even if they pretended to believe her denials.

"Denial, Neets, denial," It was Dairine who spoke, "If you like him, just go out and tell him, for Powers' sake!"

"I don't. I'd rather have him as a friend," she replied scathingly, but inside she was thinking, _not, not, not. I so wish I was as brave as Dari about it, and could just tell him. Or get him to admit how he feels……even if he doesn't like me……_

_:She's lost in daydreams of young Christopher. I am thinking we two should leave her to her fantasy: _said a voice in Dairine's mind. Turning toward her boyfriend and wizardry partner, the younger Callahan sister replied, _:Of course.: _She felt him reach for her with a mental "hand," and she took it. A minute later, his physical hand followed, and the couple walked quietly inside, leaving Nita to dream.

Chapter Two: As a Friend 

It was Monday, and a tough, boring school day was nearly over for Nita. It was last period, and in an act of surprising kindness, the teachers had let them hang around outside for the last twenty minutes of school.

Her sharp eyes soon picked out a short Hispanic boy sitting alone on a bench reading a faded red book (a wizard's manual like her own). _Kit! _her mind thought, just as a familiar warm, tight feeling entered her chest. She tried not to look too happy as she plopped down beside her wizardry partner-cum-best friend-cum-obsessed-over crush.

"Hiya, Kit. Have a nice weekend?" she asked, trying to sound calm. She was certain she'd failed miserably—that he'd heard something in her voice she was desperately trying to hide……

Obviously, he hadn't noticed. "Yeah, it was nice."

"I took that assignment where one of the LP's constructs was ravaging one of the test worlds."

"Complete it?"

"Yes."

"Good job."

"Grrr, Kit, why are you being so…._untalkative?_ I might just have to resort to annoying you." Nita threatened.

"You can't annoy me, Neets. I'm too stoic for you," the Hispanic wizard replied. There was a slight hint of teasing in his voice—but no more. Nita's heart fell a couple inches.

However, she had to keep her calm, friendly façade. So she made good on her threat.

"I'm bo-ored," she said in a singsong voice.

"That's nice," he replied, still absorbed in reading something in his manual.

Nita smiled slyly to herself. She poked Kit, right on the top of the arm near his shoulder. "Now I'm not." She withdrew her finger. "Now I am".

No response. Kit's eyes continued traveling over the page, his body remained unmoving. Nita sighed in frustration, and began to poke him.

Repeatedly. She continued poking him for almost a minute—yet he still didn't respond.

"Aren't I annoying you?"

Her friend finally put down his book and turned to her. "Juanita Callahan, I've told you a million times—you can't annoy me. You're just not the annoying type," He paused. She must have looked upset, because he continued, "Few people can. Don't feel too bad."

Annoyed with his nonchalant reaction, she slapped him. Hard. It hurt her to do it, but she _just had _to pretend to be friendly.

Kit still didn't move. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied, angrily, "You infuriate me, Kit! What with all this being _stoic _and stuff!"

Kit looked at her. His eyes were serious, but Nita could see no emotion other than mild friendliness, no matter how deeply she looked. "I'm just good at hiding my emotions," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well……" Nita replied haltingly, wondering how to phrase this subtly enough, "It makes it hard for a person to know if you like them or hate them."

Kit turned his eyes back to his book, not exactly ignoring her, but not exactly acknowledging her, either. "I like you as a friend. Is that good?"

"Yes," she lied. On the inside, she was wishing the 'as a friend' part would die ten thousand gruesome deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

To my wonderful reviewers:

**Lunastella13: **More chappies you ask for? Here they are 

**Excontinual Protocols: **Glad you liked it! Yeah, the whole "Ro" thing _was _awkward, it was to show how distracted by Kit she really _was. _Don't worry, she doesn't get away with it cleanly……..

Now this one's a bit more short-and-sweet, but it's the last total-fluff chapter. The action starts in the one after this

Chapter 3: Going Downhill

"Neets? Are you okay?" Kit asked, surveying his partner. _She's just been so **distracted **these past couple days…_he thought.

"Oh, yeah, I'm….fine, Kit, thanks. Yeah. Totally fine," Nita replied hurriedly. She felt tiny beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. _He noticed something up with me! I'm being too obvious! _Sure, the whole "as a friend" thing had bummed her a bit, but no reason to let her guard down.

"Ok. Whatever you say. I gotta go," Christopher Rodriguez abruptly stood and grabbed his manual from the bench. His brown arm passed about an inch from Nita's, and she could feel the hairs on her own limb prickling at its passing.

"Bye, Neets. See you," He raised an arm in farewell, his usual mantra. Nita nodded her own farewell, and watched his receding back until it was but a dot in the distance.

_He's so handsome…so kind…and so oblivious! _Nita slammed her manual shut, annoyed with the world. She made sure nobody was looking before unzipping her claudication and stuffing it in. The wizard then began to exit the high school campus, her head down in utter dejection.

"Hey, Miss WAH-neeta," a familiar voice grated in Nita's ear. Already fed up with her bad day, Nita glowered at her old nemesis, chief annoyance, and most popular girl in the high school: Joanne Virella.

"I said _hello_, WAH-neeta!" Joanne replied, louder, as she shoved the younger girl's arm. "I expect a response!"

Normally, Nita just ignored the bully, but today she was worn thin enough. Subconsciously, she knew what these words would cost her, but her weary mind no longer cared. "Hello, JOW-anne," she replied.

Anger flared in the big blonde's eyes for a moment—then miraculously disappeared. But Nita knew she wasn't getting off that easily. Nothing bothered the Virella girl more than having her pride bruised.

Joanne, instead of retreating, changed tactics. "So, _Neets, _are you going out with Rodriguez?"

"No," Nita replied simply, and kept walking.

The older girl kept pace. "Do you want to go out with him?"

"No."

Joanne frowned. "Well, I think you should go out with him."

"Thank you for your opinion, Joanne."

Things might have gotten worse if a high-pitched female voice hadn't suddenly called, "Joanne!" from across the street. Relieved, Nita recognized Glenda, Joanne's best friend.

"Coming, Glen," the blonde yelled, and crossed the street, finally leaving Nita alone. But the wizard wasn't about to chance sticking around. As soon as Joanne had joined Glenda, she bolted.

As the wizard at last entered the sanctuary of her own house, she breathed a sigh of relief. Forced to do a small transport home due to an accident on Main Street, Juanita was exhausted. She contemplated announcing her presence to her sister, but rejected the idea. She didn't want to be bothered. She'd had a bad day.

The brunette teenager was scant inches from her door and safety when a tall, black-clad figure blocked her way. It was not Dairine, but her boyfriend.

Nita sighed with fatigue. "Hi, Ro. What's up?"

Roshaun frowned, "That was exactly what I was wanting to address, Miss Nita. I am the king of an entire planet….Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuve am…."

"Am whatever, I get it! And your point is?" Normally she and the alien got along well, but sometimes he could get on her nerves. Today was one of those days.

"….Guarantor of Wellakh. Therefore, you should treat me with proper respect. Calling me 'Ro,' when I have not given you such permission, is not respectful. I go lightly on you—you are my friend and sister of my girl friend—but still. I want respect."

"OK. Now could you please move aside, Your Majesty," Nita asked tiredly. She was on the verge of breaking down, and she didn't want Roshaun to see her cry.

Obediently, the blonde moved aside. As Nita unceremoniously slammed the door in the king's face, he frowned contemplatively. _:Your sister is not in a mood to be trifled with, love: _he told Dari silently.

_:Ah? It is Rodriguez: _she queried.

_:Almost definitely.: _he replied.

_:Well, we shall not disturb her, then. Shall we……Ro: _Her mind-voice was full of amusement.

_:I don't make exceptions for you, either: _he retorted. He "felt" her laughter as he sprinted in a most unkingly manner down to the bedroom of Dairine Callahan.

Having finally escaped Roshaun and his criticisms, Nita plopped down on her bed….bored, tired, and dejected. She contemplated finding something to cheer her up in her manual, but she doubted it could be done.

She turned instead to her non-magical radio. "_Turn on," _she muttered in the Speech. The radio obliged, and a rich female voice began to come through.

_Up, up, up, it's only going up from her_

_Up, up, up, up where the clouds are gonna clear_

_Up, up, up, there's no way but up from here_

(A/N: The song "Up!" is © Shania Twain)

"_Off!" _she practically yelled. The last thing she needed was one of those peppy cheer-up songs. She turned to the radio in anger……but was distracted.

_One New Message, _came a mechanical-sounding voice from her manual.

_Kit? Kit? Could it be……_She grabbed the battered book, turned to the wizard-IM page, looked at the name of the sender….and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovespell

Chapter 3

A/N: I'd hoped this story to be a long one, but my muse refuses to give me inspiration, so I think it's almost over. Sorry about the long wait for an update, was busy with school.

Disclaimer: Don't own YW.

**And now, without further ado:**

Chapter 4: The New Assignment

The name under the wizard-IM message she'd just received read _Tom Swale._

_Tom? _she thought worriedly. _He hates the wizard-IM! He or Carl will usually just come over—what happened to make him give up his ban on "technology"? It must be drastic………_

Nita knew she was overreacting, and tried to calm herself down. She'd had a bad day, that was all. Kit, Joanne, and then Roshaun. Yeah, that was it. Her nerves were just frazzled…

_Stop babbling, Callahan, and read the message, _she told herself sternly. She forced her eyes to scan the page of her manual—and her mouth went dry. The message was not a "friendly hello". With every word, her eyes grew larger, and more fear gathered in their brown depths.

_Dear Nita,_

_Sorry I didn't just come over like I usually do, but it is imperative that Kit not find out about this! Considering that he's almost always at your house, this seemed safer. Listen. We have a very important—**and very secret**—assignment for you and you alone. Come over right away, and do NOT at any costs let Kit find out!_

_Tom_

As soon as Nita finished reading the letter, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Kit could be in trouble! And….if she'd read Tom's hidden message well enough, he was.

She barely took the time to stuff her manual into her personal claudication before muttering the oh-so-familiar words of the short-distance transport.

Tom Swale and Carl Romeo, local Seniors of New York City, had been enjoying a peaceful afternoon snack.

I say _had been, _because just at that moment, a teenage, brunette wizard popped into the middle of the kitchen table, landing inches from the ceramic soup pot.

Tom gaped, but Carl acted. He muttered a hovering-spell burned into his brain from many years of usage. The spell "grabbed" Nita's arm and whisked her a foot off the table, just as the pot tipped and a full quarter gallon of steaming chicken noodle spilled across its oaken surface.

Anyone who had stepped into that kitchen at that moment would have wondered if they'd accidentally stumbled into the mental hospital. Nita still hung in the air, as though suspended by her elbow from an invisible pin, her legs flailing beneath her. Carl had grabbed as many towels as he could in one hand, and was mopping at the soup to little avail. Tom was still staring, his mouth open wide.

Things stayed that way for almost a full minute, before a tentative voice finally broke the silence.

"Um……Carl? Could you let me down, please?" Nita ventured, "I….got your message, Tom."

Tom blinked his eyes and finally broke from his stupor. He gave his pointer finger a casual flick, causing the soup Carl was mopping to disappear. Meanwhile, Nita had finally found the counter spell, and came tumbling unceremoniously onto the table.

Once the girl had risen to her feet, she turned to Carl, rubbing her right elbow menacingly. "Carl Jacob Romeo. If you _ever, _I repeat _ever, _do something like that again, you will find yourself kicked very hard somewhere where it will _hurt,_" she threatened the Senior wizard.

Carl grimaced. "Dairine's taught you too much for your own good, Neets. Anyhow, would you rather have been scalded with burning hot chicken noodle? That _I _cooked, might I add."

Tom made choking noises. "Trust me, Juanita, you'd rather spend a week in the same room with an angry Roshaun then taste Carl's soup. Ugh…."

Nita mock-laughed, but both men could tell she wasn't amused. "Okay guys, enough with the funnies. Sorry I transported in such a hurry—I don't know _who _changed the coordinates on my quick-transport from your backyard to right over your kitchen table…Dairine's gonna die for that prank…..Anyway, what is it? Is Kit in danger? Can I help? Is it the Lone Power? What can I do? Is Kit gonna get hurt? Please, can I do anything to pro…."

Tom cut her off. "Slow down, Neets. Yes, it's a mission; yes, it's dangerous; yes, it's Rodriguez. Yes, you can do something to help. You see, we got a message of sorts from the Powers that Be that there's been reports of recent Lone Power activity in this area. And, it seems this time our old friend is targeting Kit."

"Kit! No! He's in danger…" Nita was on the verge of hysterics, so Carl silenced her.

"We don't know why the Isolate would suddenly take any interest in Rodriguez, but we suspect it might have something to do with his dog being…..well…the Hound of Heaven. Possibly, the Lone Power is scouting around trying to figure out _how _his "unbeatable" weapon, the Pullulus, was defeated so easily—and by a mere child's dog."

Tom picked up the thread of conversation. "Now, as to what you can do: The Lone Power isn't attacking Kit directly, see. He's lurking in a parallel world similar to the one you first met him in, during your Ordeal. Now, the Powers say that they are able to trap our Enemy inside his self-created universe before he gets to Kit—but they can't do it themselves. They need a wizard to get in his universe, find the kernel—as we know you are adept at doing—and manipulate it so the Lone Power can't escape—and then escape themselves. And, if the wizard in question doesn't complete their task in, oh, the Powers estimate about two weeks, Kit will be corrupted and either become an agent of the Isolate himself….or die. You, Nita, we believe, because of your strong connection with Kit, will be able to do this."

She blanched. Sure, she was probably one of the best wizards the two Seniors knew at kernel manipulation, but—this? This was so incredibly dangerous she couldn't believe the Powers would trust anyone under the rank of Advisory with such a task.

_But it's for Kit, _she reminded herself. _That makes it worth it. Maybe…_a tiny thread of hope began to enter her mind. She saw herself barely evading the Lone Power, saving Kit within moments of his expected death. She would return, bruised and battered, and her crush would realize the depths of her devotion through her most amazing act of bravery. _"Nita," he'd say, "I'm so sorry I treated you so coldly, when I loved you as deeply as you did me. Can you ever accept my forgiveness?" _And she'd reply that of course she could, that she'd perform ten more dangerous missions if it meant seeing him safe…

"Nita? Hello? You with us?" Tom inquired worriedly.

"Oh…yeah," Nita responded automatically, snapping from her daydream back into the present. "I…I'll do it…" she stammered, "I…I'm nervous, but…the Powers have some reason for assigning this to me. W…when do I start?"

"Now," Carl replied gravely. "And we don't want you going through Grand Central either. Too dangerous. We've gotten permission to set up a private transport here." He motioned to a glimmering silver door that hadn't been there last time Nita checked.

She nodded, getting to her feet. "You must under all circumstances work quickly," the Seniors told her in unison. "This particular fragment of the Isolate is incredibly powerful. I have a feeling that it's the one he created in the event that the Powers _did _succeed in redeeming him, to be nearly a complete copy of his original self. You have little time…good luck." And with that, Carl gestured toward the door. Nita nodded, took a deep breath, and walked through.

She was, as she expected, in New York. But an alternate New York, a dark one such as the one in which she'd first met the Power. This time, she didn't see any giant dragons or fanged cars, but Nita still planned to keep an eye out…

Before she could look any further, she felt fingers of darkness closing around her throat, not tight enough to strangle, just to restrict her breath. A voice akin to the sound of a star splitting across the face of an empty planet echoed both within and without her head.

_Thank you for coming here, little wizard-girl. You and I have much to talk about…_


	4. Chapter 4

Lovespell

Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, my muse is finally returning! We see real action picking up here, but the rating may end up needing to go to K+ based on what happens in the next two chaps. Review replies first:

**Exocontinual protocols: **Glad you liked it, and glad it's actually at least somewhat similar to the books (I haven't read them in like a year). Don't worry, how could I write a N/K story with no kissing scenes? There will be plenty of that later on

**Simba McCloud: **Wow, you thought it was good? Yay! It makes me feel accomplished to be complimented by such an amazing writer as you gives you infinite poptarts

Disclaimer: YWDiane Duane

Chapter 5: Atin

Blackness surrounded her.

She knew it was a rather cliché thought, but she wondered if this was how dead people felt. Her eyes were open, but they were unable to penetrate the void. Her ears were ringing with laughter—the Lone Power's, she knew from long experience…

…and then she was in her bedroom.

Or what amounted to being her bedroom in the alternate New York she'd entered. The lights were ten times dimmer then the sun-loving Nita ever allowed them to be. The covers of the bed she sat on had turned from faded blue to deep black with silver flames on them. The books on "her" bookshelf were no longer the harmless fantasies she liked to indulge in, but dark gothic-looking novels with titles like _Embracing the Dark Side _or _Demons at Midnight. _

And in Nita's formerly blue favorite armchair (now black with silver chains on the arms) sat a figure that she both knew and did not know…

Herself.

The tall, brown-skinned girl whose eyes met hers from the armchair had the same medium length auburn hair and large, soft eyes as Nita, but her clothes were of the type the young wizard wouldn't be caught dead in. She had on a long black leather jacket that vaguely reminded her of something her old flame, Ronan Nolan, would wear, black jeans, and a black necklace with silver spikes on it. Silver chains hung from the belt of the frayed pants, and she wore little skull-shaped earrings and a looping tattoo just visible on her right shoulder.

"Y…you're me," Nita stammered.

The black-clad girl frowned and shook her head sternly. "No, I'm not. My name is Atin. Yours is Nita," she said, her voice a hollow, flat imitation of Nita's own.

_This weird girl—my alter ego?—is the only human being I've seen around here. Might as well ask her to help. _"Well, um…Atin," she said, trying to keep calm as the unchanging gaze of the other seemed to bore into her flesh, "I'm looking for the kernel of this world. I've never operated in a dark world before, and I'm having trouble sensing it."

This was true, Nita now realized. Every world and planet she'd visited since learning how to work with kernels had possessed a joyful, strong "humming" she could feel even through her skin. It was the sign, she had learned, of a happy, healthy kernel. This world was "empty". The humming could not be felt.

"And? Your point is?" Atin inquired in her dull monotone.

"I was…wondering if you would help me. Seeing as you live here…and there doesn't seem to be anyone else here…could you help me find the kernel? I…need to save the guy I like. His life depends on it."

The gothic girl studied her for a moment longer, as if contemplating. Finally, she replied, "Yeah, I guess. There's nothing much to do in this dimension anyway. It will be interesting."

Nita tried to keep a friendly smile on her face. "Thank you, Atin. Do you know where the kernel is?"

Atin nodded. "It's not hidden. You can see it with your eyes. You just can't sense it. It's right on top of the Statue of Liberty."

Nita tried to hide an expression of shock. A kernel you couldn't "feel" with your innermost being? How weird. "Why…why can't you sense it?"

Her alter-ego shrugged. "It hasn't got much work to do, being the heart of an empty world. There's really no reason to sense it, I guess. It's really just kind of a public exhibit. People go to see it all the time, because it's pretty to look at. There's a tour at three. We can make it if we hurry."

With that, Atin led the wizard from the bedroom through a maze of narrow, twisting streets, heading in a direction Nita knew from her own New York to lead to the Statue of Liberty.

As Nita looked around her, she realized there _were _other people. There was something—strange about them, though. You couldn't really focus on them for long. If you looked at them, they'd kind of just meld into the scenery, sliding into their surroundings like gray Jell-O. It was really creepy…

As they turned into yet another twisting alley, indistinguishable from the last 42 or so they'd just been through, Nita noticed the crowd of "people" thickening. More and more pairs of black-shod feet joined theirs, all heading in the same direction, like a crowd of businessmen returning home from the office for dinner.

"It's touring-time," Atin said when she inquired as to the growing crowd, "They've not got much to do, so they're going to see the kernel. They do it almost every day, really. Boredom doesn't exist in this world."

Nita nodded, wondering why the Lone Power would have bothered to create such a dull world—if indeed this was his creation, as she suspected. All the worlds of his she'd been to so far had been inhabited by either monster cars, weird bug-warrior creatures, fierce sandstorms, or other malevolent presences. This one was just so—bland.

"Here we are," Atin announced flatly. Juanita looked up and saw they were indeed at the base of the Statue of Liberty. But how different she looked from the one back home! This Lady Liberty was of a gray-black stone, and the fire in her torch was not gold but deepest ebony, wavering in the slight wind as though it were real flame.

The "people" were congregating here, but there was not the flow into the stairwell door that Nita was used to from home. Here, the people just seemed to walk up to the base of the statue and—disappear.

"How are they getting up?" she asked incredulously. "You said the kernel was on top."

Atin nodded. "They're flying," she stated, as if it were the most commonplace thing in the world. "Everyone here can fly by just thinking about it. Come, I'll take you up."

Her alter-ego's version of flying was like nothing Nita had ever experienced. She kept her arm tightly around the black-clad girl as they shot straight up into the air at an intense speed, like a bullet, passing swarms of the gray-black people as they ascended.

After only a moment or two, the pair arrived at the crown of the immense monolith. It was set up like an exhibit in a museum, with a large roped-off glass display case in the middle from which a familiar copper-gray light emitted.

"We've got to wait until the touring-time is over before we even attempt to get any closer," Atin informed her. They landed with a demure "plop" on the gray stone, amid a veritable swarm of the funny disappearing "people".

Despite the fact that they were nearly at the back of the crowd, Nita had a perfect view of the kernel, seeing as the people in front of her melted into the people beside them as soon as she glanced at them. What she saw was what she expected to see: a small golden orb surrounded by motes of light. No different from the kernel of any other world she'd entered.

After deciding there was nothing special about the kernel, she observed the people—she found that if she peeked quickly out of the corner of her eye, she could sort of see what they were doing. It surprised her. Nobody seemed to be paying much interest to the display case. They were reading newspapers or more of the black-bound books she'd glimpsed in "her" bedroom, or writing in journals, or talking among each other (they emitted no sound when they spoke).

"They come to see the tour every day," Atin explained, "So there's nothing new to them. The touring-time's almost over, then will be our chance to get closer."

The other girl's words held true. In a few moments, the people began disappearing—she supposed they were descending the same way they'd ascended—until only Nita and Atin remained standing by the display case.

"There are no guards? For a kernel this publicly displayed?" the Earth wizard questioned incredulously.

Atin shrugged nonchalantly. "There's no use. The people wouldn't even think of doing anything about it. Creatures of habit, these folks. Follow a daily set routine, they like to. Fiddling with the kernel isn't even thought of. Now come on." With that, she guided Nita up to the glass case.

"Um…do we break the glass?" she asked, unsure.

The gothic girl shook her head. "No need too. It's only simulation glass, to create the idea of a museum. Makes the touring-time more interesting, apparently."

The Earth human nodded and reached her hand toward the case. A thrill shot through her body. _This wasn't so hard at all. Pretty soon Kit will be saved—and I'll be his hero. Maybe when he finds out all I did for him, he'll even kiss me…_

But Nita was roused from that happy imagining by a feeling of dreadful foreboding. _Something's not right…_She turned to the girl who had been her guide, suddenly feeling alarmed. She searched Atin's flat brown eyes…and saw a flash of something quite familiar.

"You're overshadowed!" she gasped. True, she'd taken it for granted that she was in one of the Lone Power's worlds. But…this girl was _herself…_she'd never assumed that anyone who was _her _could be overshadowed…

"Good work, wizardling. You're smarter than I thought," said the Lone Power through Atin. "Never suspected that I had a powerful agent helping me—_you. _Thank you for your help, child. It will be rewarded, of course…" With that, the Lone Power/Atin's voice faded into mocking laughter.

Nita fell to her knees, tears bursting from her eyes. _No, it can't be. Not **me. **Oh, Kit, what have I done……_

A/N: Cliffie! R&R if you want to know what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovespell

Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, inspiration is FINALLY returning on this fic!!! I was up till nearly midnight last night writing this story. Review replies:

**Shadow: **Glad you enjoyed it. I hate cliffies too, but that one was just so perfect…

**Exocontinual protocols: **hah!! I surprised you. dances

**Katiebug123: **Glad you liked.  Yes, I've read the Phantom Tollbooth, I was even kind of thinking about it when I wrote this!!

Disclaimer: YWDiane Duane. I own Atin, though.

And to be clear about formatting in this chapter:

_This_Nita's thoughts

**_This_**The LP speaking privately to Nita, through the part of her that is overshadowed.

Chapter 6: The Lovespell

_No…not **me…**it can't be me…I can't be overshadowed…Kit, what have I done??_

The Lone Power (still speaking through Atin) laughed. "You see, Nita, I made a deal with you. Or, rather, I made half a deal. I didn't ask for your permission first, but I knew that _my _side of the deal would be so irresistible to you, you would just have to accept. So, I used your body, your power. And in return…I shall reward you with your heart's desires."

Nita glared into "her" eyes, as though trying to stare the Fallen Power down. "You do not know my heart," she said icily, realizing inside how cliché and weak that must have sounded.

Atin frowned. "Oh, but I do. I have inhabited your body…after changing it to suit my style, of course," she gestured at the gothic-style clothes, "and I know what your heart longs for. It is Rodriguez, is it not?"

Nita tried to shake her head, but ended up nodding.

"Well, I have a little trick of dark magic to use, here. It's called the Lovespell. You've probably never heard of it, but it works. It will make Rodriguez fall deeply and passionately in love with you. It's your reward for helping me through Atin." And with that, the overshadowed girl raised a pale hand, and Nita again felt herself spinning through blackness…

…to land in her deserted backyard.

Or formerly deserted, because suddenly she heard pounding footsteps come around the corner of the house. A moment later, Kit burst into the yard, an uncharacteristically big grin on his face.

"Hey, Nita! You're back!" he exclaimed exuberantly. "I missed you lots, you know!" And with that, he ran up to her and put his arms around her shoulders, just as she'd dreamed about him doing for nights on end.

"Wow, Nita, you're absolutely the _bravest _wizard I know," Kit chimed. "I'm _so _glad you're safe! That was _such _a dangerous assignment!" Then he kissed her.

For a moment, Nita felt happiness flood her. She was being kissed by Kit!! Wasn't this what she had hoped for all her life?

_Something's not right…_she realized. The same feeling of foreboding she'd gotten on top of the Statue of Liberty in the other New York was back. And the pressure on her mouth from Kit's wasn't helping her think.

_Forgive me, Kit. _she thought, and pushed him away. "Something's not right!!" she yelled at the Lone Power, wherever he might be at this time. "This isn't Kit!"

**_Isn't this your heart's desire, Callahan? _**the Power asked…or more, she "felt" him ask from within her brain.

"No!!" Nita yelled, "It's not! My heart's desire is to be Kit's true love…but I…love him for who he is! _Everything _he is, including when he's pigheaded and stuck up!!"

**_Oh, that's it…You want his faults, too? Won't be satisfied unless it's exactly the Kit you know? Well, that can be accomplished…_**More blackness, and now she was inside a church.

She looked beside her, and there was Dairine, looking a few years older than thirteen, in…a dress?? Not to mention a LACY WHITE dress?? Something was already wrong…

Frantically, the young wizard turned around. Her father was standing near Dairine, a look of glowing pride on his face. Kit was beside Nita, smiling in a sort of contented way that was so familiar to her. Also, he was wearing…a tux?? Roshaun was behind him, also in a tux, his long blonde hair making him look fabulous even in the stark blouse.

"Do you, Christopher Rodriguez, take Juanita Callahan as your lawful wedded wife?" a droning voice asked. Stunned, Nita turned to see…a priest??

_I'm getting MARRIED?? To Kit?? I'm only 16!! _she thought frantically.

**_Well, I had to mess with ages a bit to make it work out, but…isn't age relative in the world of heart's desire? _**Nita almost started in shock as she realized that the Lone Power actually sounded frustrated.

But before she could mull on that, she heard a deeper and more masculine version of Kit's voice begin to speak.

"No, I don't!! I won't marry her!!" the voice said, "If anyone bothered to pay attention, they would realize I don't love her! I don't even like her! She's a self-centered freak who will never realize that I WILL NEVER LOVE HER!! She just can't accept the facts that life doesn't go her way!!"

A sarcastic laugh accompanied the Power's next words. **_Is this what you want, Juanita? I was trying to tell you that Kit as he is would never love a girl like you—but you just didn't understand! So what do you want: the regular Kit, who after a while won't even give you a second glance, or the sweet, utterly devoted Kit I showed you earlier?_**

_Wait a second, _she thought/told the Lone Power in her mind, _Why do you care if I'm happy? What do you want from me? It can't just be my power, or you'd have promised way less. What have I got?_

Another flash of black light, and she was back on the crown of the Statue of Liberty in the Isolate Power's world. Atin was still standing beside the kernel-case, in the exact same place she'd been, but she had changed slightly. If Nita looked closely into her eyes, she could see the reflection of a middle-aged, red-haired man—the image humans saw when they saw the Lone Power.

"You're too smart for your own good, wizard," Atin spat. "Fine, I want something from you. Fine, it's more than I pretended it was. But do you _need _to know? I'm offering you your heart's desire. Why won't you accept it? Isn't it ample reward?"

For a second, Nita couldn't understand why herself. _He did offer me what I've always wanted—Kit's love. Isn't that my heart's desire? _

Then, suddenly, it all became clear. Why what the Lone Power was offering her wasn't what she wanted. "You read my heart wrong, Power-That-Was. You can't love—you have no heart, so you automatically assumed all I felt for Kit was infatuation. But it's not true, as I've just seen. What I want," here she took a deep breath, realizing how hard her next words would be, "is for Kit to be happy…even if it means not being with me."

As Nita spoke, a tall figure began to materialize behind him. Atin's expressionless eyes lit up as the form of a tall, redheaded, fairly handsome middle-aged man began to appear—the image human wizards saw when they saw the Lone Power. And her master was not alone—he was holding a very confused-looking Hispanic boy (currently paralyzed thanks to a nifty spell) by the elbow.

"Do you love him, though, Callahan?" Atin shot at her. The plan was working perfectly, she had no idea what was behind her…

"I…but…Atin—that's why I want to make him happy! That's why I care, even though I get your point…there's no chance he'll ever care for me as more than a friend. And it will be REALLY freaking hard to accept him with another girl…but if I have to…I guess I will. Because—yes, Fallen Power, you got it this time. I…I love him."

From behind Nita, Kit Rodriguez's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Inside, his mind was racing full of thoughts. _That's…how she feels?? I…I never knew!!!!!_

Now the Lone Power laughed, and his overshadowed servant cracked a mocking smile. Nita whipped around so fast her short auburn hair slapped her in the face. Her eyes also grew wider as she took in first the Lone Power…and then Kit.

There was only one thought on her mind this time: _Oh, great. What have I done now?? _

A/n: Like?? Hate?? Feedback would be great, thanks. hypnotizes readers Now, when I snap my fingers, you will press that little purple button in the corner there…


	6. Chapter 6

Lovespell

Chapter 6

A/N: I didn't update for a while because for a bit I was unsure about how Kit would react to Nita's statement. Will he return her feelings, or not? Well, after some help from my muses, I have decided what I shall do. What? Well, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Me own no Young Wizards. Me no-no Diane Duane. Me do owns Atin, though.

A/N2: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED. Thanks to exocontinual protocols, I have realized that I made a major mistake: in the book, people DO have kernels. Nita goes "within" her mother to fix her mom's kernel. So, I have edited this so the kernel is still the main focus…but it still follows the rules of YW

Key:

This indicates regular words

"This indicates Kit, Nita, Atin, or any human character talking"

_This indicates Kit, Nita, Atin, or any human character thinking_

**_This indicates the Lone Power talking privately to Nita, within her mind _**

Chapter 7: Kernel Talk 

_(Kit's POV)_

I was stunned.

No, more than stunned. I was floored. I seriously could not believe that what had just happened was real, and not some sort of hallucination. If someone had asked me whether I thought it was more likely for me to become President of the United States or for Nita Callahan to say "I love you" to my face, I would have picked the former.

In fact, I'm still not certain I'm not dreaming. See, I can't pinch myself, because the Lone Power is currently holding me in a paralysis spell several feet above what looks like a black-and-white version of the Statue of Liberty's crown. Nita is in front of me, as well as this weird looking Goth whose face I can't see. She looks slightly familiar, but I just can't place her.

Oh, Nita's saying something. I'd better wait to see what happens before I decide what I'm going to do about…her confession.

_(Normal POV)_

As soon as Nita realized the dirty trick the Power had played, her face went scarlet. "Uh…" she stuttered for a moment, as Atin began to chuckle mockingly, her formerly blank face screwed up in a sarcastic, fake, smile.

Finally, the young wizard found her voice. "Kit, uh, you…heard that." _Gosh, that sounded stupid. _"Uh…I wasn't meaning to tell you that, but, um…sorry?"

Kit didn't answer, because the Lone Power (the male version) cut him off in a second. His voice, still with the strange tonality that caused it to echo through her skin, began mocking her dryly.

_**So, Callahan, you've just done what you promised you'd never do. Now…is the truly genius part of my plan. Surely you haven't figured it out?**_

Nita was then forced to do about the millionth stupid thing she'd done that day. She shook her head, and admitted to her mortal enemy that she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

**_Heh, you're dumber than I thought, girl. Don't you see? Now you've admitted you love Rodriguez, and little Kit here thinks nothing of the sort about you, just as I told you he would. He doesn't love you in return—so your heart is broken. And I've discovered, it's so much easier to take what you want from a broken-hearted wizard than a whole one._**

At those words, it felt as though Nita's heart _did _break. She'd known inside her that Kit didn't love her back, but…she hadn't accepted it until now. Tears welled up in her brown eyes, threatening to spill…but she couldn't show the Lone Power her weakness.

"Well…what DO you want?" she yelled, for lack of better things to say. She was stalling, hoping if maybe she found out her enemy's motives, she'd have a plan of what to do.

An exasperated sigh echoed through her, accompanied by the annoyance she knew the Lone Power must be feeling with her. **_Your kernel, dimwit! _**

Nita stopped short. That was _not _what she'd been expecting to hear. "Stop lying, Father of Lies. If you wanted to mess with my kernel, like infect me with a disease or something, you'd have done it already. Without bribing me."

Atin put her head in her hands, sighing with aggravation. "Most humans, I can," she said to the girl, "but you…you're different. Most people live their lives not even knowing that there's actually a core of energy within them that controls their entire being. You, though…you've been trained to manipulate kernels, to sense their energy. If I tried to take it…you would know. Sense it, really. So I can't take it…without your permission. Which is why I need a deal. You give me your kernel, I put you under the Lovespell and make this fellow hear smitten with you."

This bout of information almost bowled Nita over. _It…He…the Power…can't take my kernel without my permission? Now **this **is something I'd never considered._

Of course, she wouldn't let him have it…would she? She knew it would go against everything being a wizard stood for…but the idea of Kit Rodriguez loving her was tempting.

To stall for time as her insides began to wage an emotional war, Nita asked, "Why do you want it?"

The Power's next words, spoken within her instead of through Atin, shocked her. **_Because yours is special. _**

Nita shook her head. "Nah, I don't believe you."

_**Don't believe me then, but it's true. You, Juanita Callahan, are one of an elite group hand-selected by the Powers that Be, known as the Glowing Ones. Your kernels have almost twice or three times as much strength as the average wizards. And to be a Glowing One means that you have a very special wizardly task set for you, so the Powers gave you a strong kernel that will act almost as an outside energy source when you most need it. I realized long ago—when you participated in the Song of Twelve, in fact—that you were one of these elite. I planned to strike, take your kernel when you weren't looking…but then came the Reconfiguration, and I…had other things to attend to. Then, darn you, you learned how to manipulate kernels, and I realized I'd have to bribe you! So now you know the truth, let me have it!**_

It took Nita a moment to recover from the shock of realizing what she was. She'd read about Glowing Ones in her manual of course…but she'd never suspected _she _was among their elite ranks.

This bit of information finally sealed her decision. Tempting as the Lovespell might be, she was a wizard, and her first duty was always to the Powers. Plus…she wanted Kit to be happy, didn't she?

"You think I'll give it to you this easy?" Now Nita was back on familiar territory. This was typical dealing with the enemy of all wizards, something she did almost as often as homework. "No way. Even if I wanted to give it to you, which I don't, I don't know how to access it. Anyone else's kernel, sure, but not my own." This was the truth.

**_Just call it up from within you, dork! _**the Isolate spat..

"Okay, I know how to, but it doesn't mean I will," Nita replied, her voice taking on the taunting air she loved using on the Power. It might be risky, but Nita was a Callahan girl. Callahan girls—herself, Dairine, her late mother—were famous for never turning down danger because it was risky.

The Lone One's next words were spoken with an icy chill that sent needles down the girl's spine. **_I have something that will compel you to._**

"Whatever it is, no. Losing my wizardry won't work, neither will death."

She expected him to reply with a caustic barb, but instead he spoke only two words, two dreadful words laden with malicious meaning: **_Turn around. _**

She knew before she turned what she was going to see, but it still made her heart start thumping with dread. The Lone Power (male form) had one long arm around Kit's neck, a knife-shaped, glittering black destruction spell held to his neck. Kit's eyes bulged out, and his mouth formed an unspoken plea. _Help me, Nita. _

Nita took a deep breath, realizing what she had to do. Maybe she could come up with a plan, maybe not, but for now, she had to look as though she was obeying.

She laid a hand on her chest and concentrated on the image of a kernel. _Come on kernel. If you really are in me, if I do have one, I need to see it. Now. _

The wizard knew she had succeeded when she heard the Power say, smugly, **_Good. Now give it to me. _**

Nita opened her eyes, and looked down at what she held—her kernel. It looked similar to the kernels of worlds—a bright, glowing orb about the size of her fist—but it was a deep greenish-copper color, not golden. It was slightly smaller, and it didn't give out a "pulse" so much as a feeling, deep within her soul, that as long as she kept it near her, all would be well. It was as much a part of her as her wizardry—even as much a part of her as her brain, or her lungs, or her stomach. It was amazing…and all these years, she'd never realized it was there.

**_That's all well and good, now give it to me, _**the Lone One snapped irritably.

Nita turned and took three steps, carrying her to where he stood with Kit. She slowly reached out her arm, handing her kernel to her worst enemy…

A/n: Cliffie! R&R if you ever want to find out more.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovespell

Chapter 7

A/n: Here it is, sorry about the mix-up last chapter. For those who care, I think there will only be one more chapter, but I'm not sure. Depends.

Disclaimer: YW is NOT mine. Atin is.

Key:

Regular words

"Dialogue"

_thoughts_

_**LP talking **_

Chapter 8: In My World 

…and snapped it back at the last moment, jumping swiftly out of his reach.

The Power snarled and spoke a guttural word in the Speech. The spell at Kit's neck charged up further, only a few triggers away from being fully activated.

**_Give it to me, or Kit…will…die _**the Power spoke slowly, as though to a baby. The look of anger both on his face and the overshadowed Atin's was apparent.

Nita's mind worked frantically, trying to come up with a plan. _I've got to save Kit…but what can I do? _

**_Did you hear me? _**the Lone Power raged, angered at her lack of response. **_You have approximately two minutes to change your mind before your…what was that word you used…oh yes, love, is gone forever. _**

Though rationally Nita knew she shouldn't be thinking of anything but how to save Kit, a thought crossed her mind quickly. _How is he communicating with me that way? Nobody else seems to hear…_

She glanced over at where the Lone Power stood, his cultured face distorted with anger. Kit, trying to keep a fearful expression off his face (as though to lend her strength—she loved him more than anything right now) hung beside him. Atin stood on his other side, her formerly expressionless face now twisted in rage. Behind the trio was the glass case holding the world's kernel…

…except it was gone.

Gone. The simulation-glass case that had held the ball of light was still there, but it was completely and utterly empty. _That's weird, _the girl thought, _nobody was here to take it, and none of us have got it…_

…Then it clicked.

Nita's face suddenly split with a gigantic grin.

They weren't in any world of the Lone Power's creation, they were in _her _world. Within Nita. All the pieces of the puzzle were there, she'd just had to fit them together. How could her alter-ego Atin exist anywhere but in her own world? And how could the Lone Power speak within her mind unless they were in her own world? And finally, the biggest clue—why did the kernel of the world disappear as soon as she called up her own.

"You can't trick me any more, Fallen Power," Nita remarked, "I've foiled your plans yet again. You can't trick me anymore—I know where we are. And I also know something even more important: _I've _got control."

Calm flooded through the wizard. She knew now what she had to do. She could save Kit yet. Grasping the glowing kernel with both hands, she flicked an invisible "lever" on its surface. Kit flew from the Lone Power's grasp to land beside her with an undignified _thwump. _Another flick, and the destruction spell fizzled from existence, leaving her enemy unguarded.

**_Nooo…_**the Lone Power wailed, **_You fooled me…again… _**

Juanita grinned and nodded. "Now, for the final touch," she began dramatically, watching the Fallen One's eyes widen as she pointed the kernel straight at him. "One little click and this particular fragment of the Isolate Evil will be blasted from existence forever…"

**_Not so fast…_**the Power cut in. **_I've got one last little trick for you. Atin! Come here! _**

The overshadowed black-clad girl gave a small smile as she walked over to stand between the Lone One and Nita. "Now try and defeat me," she said, "In order to defeat the Lone One, you'll have to kill me…which involves killing _yourself_…"

Nita froze. Her heartbeat sped up. A lump formed in her throat. _If I shoot, I die…_she realized.

For a moment, she remained caught in limbo. She didn't want to die…but as a wizard, defeating the Lone Power in any way possible was her duty. She looked to one side—and saw the crumpled form of Kit, her best friend, wizardry partner, and true love lying on the hard gray stone.

This steeled her. _All I ever wanted was to make you happy, Kit. I might die…but I'll save you in the process. Never forget—that I love you. Always. _

"You can't scare me with death threats, Lone Power," Nita stated firmly. "I will die—but I will die protecting the one I love."

With no further hesitation, Nita pressed an invisible "button" on her kernel, sending a copper beam of light at where the Power stood. As soon as the light-beam touched Atin, the girl exploded in a thousand black motes of light. It continued through as though it had not been opposed, striking the Lone One full in the chest. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he crumpled to the ground…

…but Nita did not see this. As soon as Atin exploded into ebony sparks, her grasp on the kernel loosened as she slid like a rag doll to the hard stone floor. The light-ball dimmed as her eyes fluttered closed, a final sigh pushing itself from her lungs.

She could have sworn she heard an anguished yell of "Nita!" come from Kit, but she couldn't tell.

"Love…you…" she whispered, and then no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovespell: Chapter 9

A/N: And here we have it, folks, the big finale. You didn't really think I'd be so heartless as to kill Nita, did you? Well, read on for the answer to that…

Disclaimer: Diane Duane owns all. I own Atin (yes I still need to say it even though she's dead)

Chapter 9: The End

Copper light filled the Lone One's vision. He screamed silently, crumpling face-first into the gray stone. **_Stupid…wizards…_** he muttered before closing his eyes completely.

Far above them, the main Lone Power, he who controlled all the fragments of himself that wandered the worlds, also gave a wordless howl of anguish as It felt one fragment of Itself be winked from existence.

Kit stood paralyzed for a moment, waiting until the Isolate was completely motionless, lying facedown in the ashes that were the remains of Atin. Then he ran to the still form of Nita.

As he kneeled down beside his dearest friend—and secret admirer, as he now knew—he cried. Kit considered himself a man, too old to cry at any but the most sorrowful of times. This was one of those times.

"Nita…" he muttered to the body. "Nita…why did you die…just when I found out…oh I never knew…if I had, I would have…" his babbling trailed off as he dissolve into sorrow.

As Kit cried, oblivious, a change came across the gray world. The stone lightened to a pale peach color, and the sun at last began to rise, giving the whole place an ethereal gleam. This was no longer the cold, gray wreck the Fallen Power had made of Nita's innermost world, but Timeheart. Eventually, all of us come to Timeheart, some sooner than others. Nita and Kit had been to Timeheart many times before, to give their final farewells to long-lost friends. Now, Kit was coming there for Nita.

_The girl stirred…some hidden sense within her told her where she was…and she sat up. It was Timeheart, of course…but Kit was there with her._

"_Kit?" she asked, incredulous, "Kit…are we where I think we are?"_

_He looked up, finally, and saw their surroundings. Timeheart. And in front of him…Nita. Kit realized what had happened: they'd been granted time for a final farewell. _

"_Nita!" he yelled joyously, and gave her a huge hug. "Nita, I…there's something I need to say…thanks. Thanks for saving me. You…you really didn't have to do that…"_

"_Yes I did, Kit, and I'm not ashamed of it. I did it because I love you, like I said. Now do something for me: Go back to life, and…tell my family. They'll take it hard…stay with them. My dad…he was already so crushed from my mom…"_

_At that moment, a sarcastic, familiar voice broke through the sorrow-laden atmosphere. "Nita, Kit…there's no need for sorrowful farewells. At least not yet. Nita, if you haven't noticed, you dumb human: YOU'RE NOT DEAD."_

_Both young wizards looked up, to see a very familiar face: a brightly-feathered macaw that they both recognized as Machu Picchu, Tom and Carl's former pet parrot who was actually the Winged Defender (one of the Powers that Be) in disguise. _

"_Peach!" Nita grinned at their sharp-tempered friend. "Hi, nice of you to come. Are you the welcoming committee?" _

"_No," Peach replied insolently, "Of course I'm not. I'm here to tell you something you seemed to have missed before: YOU'RE NOT DEAD."_

_Nita frowned. "Yes I am, Peach. I killed a part of me…and the rest of me died. You saw it, back there in my world."_

"_You dense humans!" the macaw reprimanded. "Nita, do you remember what that girl you killed said to you back when you first met her? She said, **I'm not you. My name is Atin. Yours is Nita. **Did those words completely miss you? Atin **wasn't **you, she was a trick by the Lone Power to make you **think **she was you. She had a small part of you within her—so, while you aren't dead, you are rather sick and wounded—but she was mostly Lone One. So get the world out of this place and go home!" Peach commanded. She flapped her wing, and, before either wizard could say anything, they were…_

…back in Nita's bedroom.

Nita lay on the bed, her left side and both of her hands throbbing with pain, feeling slightly dizzy…but most definitely NOT dead. Kit stood beside her, eyes still wide with shock.

"Nita…you're alive…" he whispered. "And hurt…"

She nodded frankly. "Yes, and I think we'd better keep my whole almost-death under wraps back home here. It'd crush my dad. So no mentioning, OK? Just say I got hurt on assignment."

Kit gave an ironic smile and saluted her like a general. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he managed to say before they were ambushed by Dairine, Roshaun, Mr. Callahan, Tom, and Carl all at once.

"Hi, Mr. Callahan. How's Nita doing today?" It was a week since their return from the strange adventure—the Lovespell Episode, he'd started to call it—and he'd finally worked up the courage to confront Nita about the secret she'd revealed at the Lone One's goading.

"She's great, actually, and I think she'll be happy to see you," Mr. Callahan said brightly. "Go on up."

Kit tentatively knocked on Nita's door, and was admitted. "H…hey, Neets, it's me," he said timidly. "I…I know this may seem direct…you're not over your injuries and all…but I want to talk to you about what you said in your world that day."

Nita turned to him, eyes sad. "OK, Kit, I'm sorry about that. I really wasn't meaning ever to tell you that…I'll try to get over it, all right? I promise. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll…" Kit cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Nita, you're jumping to conclusions. I…er…what I'm trying to say is that…me too, and probably almost as long as you have me…I'm just not the kind to vocalize things…I was certain you…" Seeing her confused expression, he stopped, "Ah, confound it all, what I'm trying to say is…I love you too, Nita."

Her jaw dropped so far he almost doubled over laughing, but didn't, as he didn't want to upset her. What he did say was, "Close your mouth, or I won't be able to kiss you properly, silly."

So she did…and they kissed. And it was amazing. Like they'd always imagined it to be.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Nita heard a mind-voice in her head. _I've wanted to do this for so long…_

After getting over the amazing fact that they could mind-speak again, Nita decided to make a comeback after his earlier remark. _What, the kissing or the mindspeech? _she asked.

He mind-laughed at her. _You know which…_he told her sternly. And then they didn't say anything again until they broke off.

A certain alien, who'd been watching the whole thing from the door, crept down the hall to the room of his own sweetheart. "It happened," he told her, his voice grudging.

"Really? How'd it turn out?" his ever-curious girl wanted to know.

"He confessed. Appears she already had, and he hadn't told her he liked her back. They kissed. The end," the alien stated.

Dairine giggled and held out her hand to her boyfriend. "I told you they'd get together someday. Pay up, Roshaun. Five dollars."

Frowning, Roshaun forked over the money he owed her. "I should have never made that stupid bet about whether they'd hook up in the first place," he grumbled.

Dairine laughed for a moment. "Never make bets with Dairine Callahan. You're destined to lose…Ro," she told the dejected alien.

Then, like Nita and Kit, they too didn't need any words for quite some time.

Le Fin (for now)

A/N: Well, that was Lovespell. I'm currently working on a companion story, my theory on what happened to Dairine and Roshaun after WAW. But until then, R&R this one, and tell me what you thought!


End file.
